narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Ritual - Battleground
"Um, Sir, you can't sleep here." "Why not?" "This is a caravan that leads to Kirigakure, which is a whole week out, we only have money for ourselves and you have no money, you'd go hungry." "I'm just going to sleep for six and a half days then, I'll be fine." "Sir....." "Kazaragi!!!! Get off these people's caravan and just glide there." A voice from within said to Kazaragi, a man who decided to sleep in one of the most unsuspecting places, a caravan. "Hiryū, If I wanted to glide there, I would have done so, but I wanna sleep. Its cold by the way, don't ya think??" Kazaragi said to his companion who was sealed within him. The two had spent time together for a while now, but somehow they couldn't go one day without disagreeing with something. How they were able to get along when training is a mystery in itself. "Ahhh, fine." stepping off the van onto the ground, Kazaragi looked around to see nothing. He was in the van for hours until the driver stumbled upon his deafening snoring, there were mountains in the distance behind him, forest in front of him, and the ocean to the left of him. "Where to next Kaz?" "Uhhh, hmm, let's see..........TO....uhh, NORTH!!!" Kazaragi said with such vigor as he hopped in the air and started gliding on ice. "You're a complete idiot, you're going south." "Oh well, Hiryū, south we go." He said continuing south towards anywhere. "Again!" A fairly young man growling at a teenage boy while he stood over him, "if you continue to push it away you'll never be able to complete a full transformation." "I'm trying! It's hard!" The young boy meditating under his teacher was becoming increasingly irritated. "Every time I try to bond with it, I feel like it's gonna take me over, what more can I do Kazuma-sensei?" Placing his hand on his young student's head, "Fight Makoto, you have to fight." An attempt to encourage his student to push himself into facing his demons, literally. They sit in a barren field laced with craters and scorch marks, Kazuma watching nearly helpless as his pupil trains to subjugate a demon summoned through a Kinjutsu created by his grandfather. Clapping his hands together once again Makoto activates his technique, summoning the demon once more into his inner world, "Give up child! I, the great Eligos will not be a plaything!" The demon snarled at the teen through his black helmet, Makoto only able to perceive the monster's glowing red eyes. "I will not. I am Makoto Yoshina, and with my pride on the line, I will be your master!" 'Hmmm, it's been quiet for a few minutes, he must be doing well...' Thinking to himself as the wind blew through his unkempt black hair, "Please, Makoto, finish this." Inside of Makoto's inner world, a battle has just finished. With his Lightning Release Chakra Mode barely active he stands at a draw with the demon and his lance. "Well, you certainly are a surprising little brat." Eligos continuing to mock him as they stared each other down. "I don't give up easily, ask my master." Smirking at the demon he readied himself to clash again, only to be interrupted. "We'll call this a draw, I won't call you master, but I will allow you to use SOME of my power, show me that you can master that and we can talk again." His eyes opened, "I did.." Before the teen could finish his sentence, Kazuma patted him on the head with a nod that gave Makoto a feeling of accomplishment. "Now you need to test it." Kazuma grinning devilishly at his new test subject. "Hmm, I'm picking up two thermal signatures up ahead. Hiryū, I'm going to check it out." Kazaragi said increasing speed towards the two thermal signatures. "Fine, don't use my power though, remember what happened last time." "Yeah yeah, I almost froze a whole village I know." Kazaragi responded as he examined the signatures further. "One of this has a huge amount of charkra it seems and one just used Lightning Release Chakra Mode, just like the Raikage." "Kazaragi......I can feel that you want to fight both of them, stop, I can feel the stronger one from inside you and the other one, I don't know. I just feel something eerie." Hiryū lived for several centuries, he knew something was off with the smaller signature. "Yep, all the more reason to fight them." Kazaragi said as he dropped, being right above the two signatures. "Hmm, Makoto, prepare yourself, there's a dangerous chakra heading right for us." Kazuma looking to the sky as he warned his pupil. 'Did they feel my chakra or could they have felt his?' Looking to the sky he stood wondering to himself. "Master, this is my chance!" Makoto gleefully expressing his desire to fight. "Yeah, but this one may be to much, and he's already on top of us." Kazuma staring down the shinobi floating in the sky above them. "Oi, who are you?" Demanding the unknown shinobi explain his presence Kazuma began thinking, 'He's a Jinchuriki, I wonder if he felt it...' "Kaz, the other one, with the larger chakra signature, he has something within him as well. I couldn't feel it earlier because of that other person. Be careful." "Yep, I hear you Hiryū." Kazaragi responded as he landed on the ground in front of the two men. "Seems like you sensed me while I was above you two, I'm Kazaragi, you can just call me Kaz. I happened to sense your chakra from a few kilometers back and me being a person who enjoys a good fight wanted to see if you two were maybe up for a bit of a spar." Kazaragi said looking at the two men, Kazuma it seemed he looked at more because of how powerful he knew he was. "Hey Kaz, if I were you, I wouldn't fight that stronger person. What.....whatever is inside him, its nothing but pure evil." "Seems like it has you shaking Hiryū, well, I guess I'll fight him first then." Kazaragi said to Hiryū in their own special telepathic communication. "Actually, I sensed you quite awhile ago, I was just hoping you wouldn't notice us, oh well, I suppose I should have erected a barrier or something to stop sensors." Playing with his words Kazuma held a smirk on his face as though he was goading Kazaragi. "I'm Kazuma by the way and this is Makoto. Say hello to the strange man who likes to stalk people Makoto." "Erm.. Yes. Hello there." Makoto bowing towards Kazaragi as a sign of acknowledgement. "Judging by the way you're staring me down I'll assume you're interested in fighting with me. I'm sad to say that I am just not the fighting type you see, no skill with combat personally, just a teacher to the future elite." Nudging at Makoto Kazuma continued lying through his teeth, attempting to provoke Kazaragi into wanting to face Maktoto. "Ahh. Yes. I am considered to be the best in my age bracket an..." Makoto attempting to show his pride to the man before being interrupted. "See, exactly, he's the one you wanna fight, not me..." Exerting a little bit of his Presence which caused darkness to sprout around his figure towards Kazaragi never reaching more than a few inches off of his skin, just enough to make him seem creepy, it was much like a display of chakra pressure, only with this Kazuma hoped to show Kazaragi a little bit of fear to excite him. "Stalk people?? Ahhh, I don't do that, I simply follow them if they feel strong." The denseness of Kazaragi was sometimes overbearing as Hiryū screamed "Idiot" within their telepathic communication. "Kazuma huh, bet they call you Kaz too. I can tell you're, strong you just don't wanna fight at the moment huh?" Kazaragi said to Kazuma. Bowing wasn't Kazaragi's thing, although he knew it was a sign of acknowledgement, he would hardly ever do it. Instead, he raised his hand up to his head with two fingers out and the rest curled. Flicking his wrist while saying, "Yo" or "Sup" was his way of acknowledging people most of the times which is what he did to both Makoto and Kazuma. "I feel something, eerie yet again, this times its stronger, feels like its surrounding you Kaz." "Yeah, I can kind of feel it. Creepy. Means he's really strong then, gotta fight one of them." Kazaragi responded to Hiryū in excitement. "But hey, if its alright with you then Kazuma......I will fight Makoto then, a friendly little spar we can call it. "So the best I heard you say Makoto, how about you show me the "best"." Kazaragi said getting into a fighting stance. "Great, I'm glad! This one has actually just learned something new, it's almost like I attracted you here on purpose to test it, hahahaha!" Kazuma laughed, "But I would never do something like that!" His presence slowly receding back into his body, it could only look to Kazaragi like he was the devil himself, much like the one hiding inside of him. He continued laughing ignoring the nickname Kazaragi had used on him, all the whike Makoto looked down in shame at his master, knowing he was blatantly teasing Kazaragi for finding them. "Makoto!" Kazuma howled, "Get ready, if you let your guard down for an instant this one might beat you. "Right!" Makoto exclaimed, 'If master is telling me to use caution and is acting the way that he is, it must mean that this man is strong even if he is weird...' A subtle grimace drifted across the boys face as Kazaragi exclaimed "Yo." to him. Preparing himself Makoto enters into an offensive stance, "I suppose I shouldn't pull any punches!" Activating his Lightning Release Chakra Mode he sprints toward Kazaragi in a flurry of movements. 'Straightforward as always, it's gonna get you killed one of these days' Kazuma sighed as he thought to himself about his students inexperience in battle. Makoto charging head first at Kazaragi was not doing so brashly but instead had a large amount of chakra prepared for his Lightning Release Chakra Mode imbued Body Flicker. 'At the moment he tries something I'll get behind him and end this fast!' Kazaragi smiled as he knew things were about to get intense. As Makoto went into his lightning chakra mode, Kazaragi smirked, "The Raikage's technique, this is going to be troublesome." Kazaragi didn't look it at all, but his physical attributes were gnarly, beyond superhuman to be exact especially his reflexes. With the addition of his thermoception, he could dodge an opponents attack even when they were behind him with ease. His strength was nothing to underestimate as well, with a swift movement, Kazaragi punched the ground with a grueling amount of strength, simulating the punch of someone using Chakra Enhanced Strength. The ground shattered from the amount of force, sending debris in the air that was thick enough to blind everyone in the area even himself, sight wise. His speed and agility was another physical attribute that was superhuman in its use, Kazaragi sped his way to the side of Makoto who would be blinded by the debris in the air. Dashing with immense speed towards him, he cocked his fist back, ready to unleash a punch on the cheek of Makoto that would be enough to penetrate the gnarly defense of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. It would cause a significant amount of damage and send him flying if it connected with Makoto. The dust blew into Makoto's face cutting off his field of vision, Kazuma comically began floating where he was standing, 'Oh, he's fast.' Thinking to himself about the blitz that was happening before his eyes, 'Makoto can't dodge this one. What will you do?' By the time Makoto noticed Kazaragi to his side, he was already to far into his movement to change course. 'No time to dodge, lets hope this works!' Funneling the chakra he had prepared for his body flicker into his armor at the side of his face where Kazaragi was moments away from striking. 'It's still gonna hurt but I won't be down for the count with this!' Kazaragi's blow connected and Makoto was sent rag dolling across the battlefield,finally placing his footing as he skidded to a stop. "Nice one, Mr. Stalker!" Kazuma now floating on his side while he watched clapped at the punch. 'But really, good job Makoto for using your chakra control like that.' Not wanting to praise his student before the battle was finished he kept his thoughts to himself. "Makoto! I warned you to fight with everything you've got! At your level your Chakra Mode won't be enough to face this guy!" Reprimanding his students carelessness in battle was one of Kazuma's favorite things to do. "Yes, Master, I know, I was hoping to catch him off guard." Makoto eerily began, "I'll use it." Makoto's entire demeanor changed with that one sentence, he clapped his hands together and closed his eyes. "Marei Ijō no Jutsu." With the words muttered a dark purple chakra enveloped the boy, swirling around him like a cyclone of death, the chakra of a real demon was appearing. Makoto's arm sprouted out of the mass wearing a black armored glove with which he ripped away the rest of the shroud in one motion, revealing a set of black and gold gloves, boots, and most ominously, a matching lance what was nearly the same height as Makoto himself. His eyes glowing blood red and his hair waving around from the force of the power. "So, you've summoned my real power this time." Eligos the demon of knights now resided within Makoto's subconscious much like a Jinchuriki albeit only temporary. "Yes, now lets begin." Makoto's dual voice surfaced as he answered Eligos aloud while giving his opponent a warning as to what was coming. 'So this is your Heikōka huh? All that training has culminated into this. Though it looks like Eligos isn't up for sharing all of his power with you yet.' Kazuma, who was being comedic at the beginning now has sat himself right side up in preparation of what's to come. Before Kazuma could finish his though Makoto had disappeared the earth where he was standing blown away by the raw power he had just received from his demon. It was as though he was skating across the battlefield in his boots lance in tow, he was heading straight for Kazaragi. 'A blow from that lance, no even a glancing blow from that lance is going to cause some damage, that man better prepare himself, Eligos is all about raw power.' Kazuma looking on as his demonic student charged the battlefield. The dust settled a bit, enough to see the upper body of both Kazaragi and Makoto. Noticing that Kazuma was floating in the air, he knew that he was getting a birds eye view of the battle or out of the way. Listening to Makoto's and Kazuma's conversation about the chakra mode made Kazaragi smile a bit, fluttered that they praised his power. "Wait, I'm not a stalker!" Kazaragi said looking back at Kazuma grinding his teeth as his attention was directed back towards Makoto who's chakra was now roaring out of his body. "What they hell, Hiryū, you feel this." Kazaragi said as Hiryū was taken back by the intensity of the chakra Makoto was now releasing. "It's that chakra I felt before we got here, Kazaragi, be careful, he'll probably be ten times stronger now, you might have to use your ice." "What kind of power is this." Kazaragi asked as he started to gather chakra in his body, noticing that not only Makoto's chakra was changing, but his appearance and voice. As Makoto charged towards Kazaragi, he was taken back by the physical change as well, his speed was immense and Kazaragi's reflexes could barely keep up. "Shit." Kazaragi backed up while taking deep breath, when he stopped, he released several sharp blades of wind towards Makoto that cut through the air with ferocity. Kazaragi knew this wasn't going to be enough to stop him, so he jumped in the air to try and gain an advantage over Makoto. "I really hope he can't fly." He muttered as he gathered up his chakra for another attack. "That Wind Release is gonna hurt you child." Eligos watching the battle from Makoto's subconscious was slowly beginning to gain more interest in the boy who didn't seem to fear the danger of the wind. "Use your Lightning." The demon commanding Makoto to attempt a combination he had never thought of before. "Although I'd rather you not command me, I suppose I have no choice at this point." Activating his Lighting Release Chakra Mode, Makoto was astonished that the demon and the armor accepted the change. "Now boy, pierce through the wind itself!" Eligos barking with assurance to Makoto. As Makoto pushed the lance toward the wind the vibrations began to distort the wind itself blowing straight through it. "Impressive." Kazuma muttering to himself as he watched the battle; "Stalker! Be careful, even I wasn't expecting this much power output!" Screeching at the shinobi hanging in the air with a concerned tone that was obviously fake. Kazuma hoped that his constant chatter to the enemy would distract him enough to give Makoto a slight edge. 'This is impressive for sure but there is no way his body is going to be able to keep that up, I'd say he's got maybe a minute before his chakra and stamina fail.' Calculating his students abilities in his head he grew slightly concerned. 'I really hope this Kirigakure guy doesn't make me jump in...' Struggling to decide on how the battle will end he watched as closely as he could. As soon as his next foot touched the ground after breaking through the wind Makoto pushed off with all the might given to him by his Armor and Demon, blowing away a large chunk of the earth underneath of him he rocketed toward Kazaragi. The lance imbued with so much lightning release chakra that its vibrations were deafening to Makoto, a blow from it would pierce through steel itself. Makoto's body barely holding up to the massive leap in power he was granted continued to push with everything he had, he was going to end this and prove to his master he was worthy of his teachings. "This is troublesome, wind won't be able to handle that enhanced lance, my strength could possibly, but I'd just hurt myself. No other choice, didn't want to use it this early, wanted to save it for the other guy." Kazaragi thought to himself, as he snapped his fingers. With that snap, the entire area turned into that of a tundra. The temperature plummeted to below freezing, and Kazaragi specifically focused his manipulation of coldness around Makoto, rapidly freezing the water molecules around him and making the ice that would form as hard as steel. The ground became covered in frost, and he even caused snow to fall from the water molecules in the air freezing. "That should slow him down considerably." Kazaragi muttered as he also created a pistol made of ice in one of his hands. "A little too much don't you think Kazaragi." "Well, couldn't be too careful Hiryū..." As the atmosphere around him froze Makoto felt his power draining away, 'Damn, I don't know how much longer I can push.' "Boy! Put all of your lightning into the lance! Use the vibrations to make the molecules go crazy!" Eligos roared at Makoto giving him all the power he could, because this was their first time treating each other as equals it was near impossible for Eligos to draw out his true power. With a new vigor Makoto's eyes lit up bright red as he screamed with all his might, his lance causing vibrations so powerful that everything around him was heating up with an immensity of speed. Around Makoto's lance a powerful force formed, blowing everything out of his way in front of him, this was the power Makoto had been looking for. With the last drop of his stamina he forced himself forward toward his enemy. 'Damn!' Kazuma's act had shattered as he tossed a marked kunai to the ground, preparing to jump to Makoto an pull him back to his position. 'Makoto this is your last attack, if it doesn't work and he fires something else at you I'm ending it.' A deadly serious look made its way onto Kazuma's face, he was ready, he could make the jump grab his student and be back before the kunai even touched the ground. Kazuma's perception of time was stretched to allow him to react at a speed far greater than Makoto even with his enhancements. "Are you an idiot Kazaragi, this is basic nature transformation. What is lightning weak to." Hiryū, grew frustrated at Kazaragi and his dullness in reacting on what to do. "I know wind, but he just tore right through my other wind attack." Kazaragi responded as he gathered up chakra though his body. "Because the wind blades weren't strong enough you imbecile." "Ohh right." Kazaragi responded as he took a deep breath and blew out a huge amount of wind at his opponent. Adding more chakra to the technique, the wind only became increasingly violent, covering a vast range, even blowing Kazaragi back in the air. Kazaragi made his wind strong enough to counter the lightning of Makoto, in an attempt to stop his attack. Dust was in the air from the massive burst of wind that has just taken place, Makoto laying across Kazuma's shoulder on the other side of the battlefield. His kunai still in free fall and an enormous crater sitting behind it, within the expanse of a fraction of a second Kazuma not only jumped to Makoto before Kazaragi's attack landed, an attack that Kazuma had sensed would have ended the battle and mortally wounded his student, but timed the jump and landing just perfectly enough so that Makoto's lance hit the ground with it's devastating power at the exact same time Kazaragi's wind exploded, throwing Makoto over his shoulder before Kazaragi's technique had ended. "That was a little much don't you think?" Kazuma blankly stared down the flying shinobi. "I really wanted you to end it with some restraint." Sighing as Makoto disappeared from his shoulder, sent back to his village to be healed as they had been doing for days while Makoto trained. "Now, I honestly hope you aren't planning on fighting me, the landscape doesn't look like it can take much more of a beating, how about we just talk?" Kazuma continuing to stare down Kazaragi, hoping for a peaceful alternative. "Well, considering his power, I thought it wasn't enough at first, only enough to blow him out the sky at least. I apologize for that, I thought that he could handle it." Kazaragi started to descend upon the ground scratching his head while doing so. "I was honestly really hoping to fight you, but I guess I can restrain from the urge to fight you for now and we can talk. First things first though. What is that power that kid has? That's no tailed beast or chakra mode, its....well....different. I've never experienced anything like that before." Kazaragi said as he sat on the ground. "Not to bright are we? But you did give me some much needed information on his new ability, so, thanks." Smirking at Kazaragi, Kazuma was thinking of ways to quell his curiosity. "Ahh, that ability is a Kinjutsu passed down in my family, though I personally don't have the ability to use it. I doubt you do either, or should I say I doubt the thing inside of you will accept a new roommate." Nodding to the beast that is inside of Kazaragi. "But, perhaps if you show the aptitude and your monster doesn't mind, I'll teach you the basics, I'd really rather not let the technique die out." Attempting to make it seem as though he was worried about the survival of his grandfather's technique in reality he just wanted another test subject for it. Kazaragi was a peculiar person, at one moment he could be one of the smartest person you could meet, then next moment be the dumbest. Looking at Kazuma with a blank face, Kazaragi smiled and without even consulting Hiryū said, "It'll be fine, he won't mind at all." Kazaragi then took on a weird as he then said in a deep, raspy voice that clearly wasn't him, "KAZZZZZAAARRRRAAAGGGGIIII, WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO............Never mind, Why do I even question your stupidity. As long whatever it is doesn't try to take over then I'm fine, I can put him in line." Hiryu says through Kazaragi who he took over to communicate to Kazuma. As Kazaragi snapped back from his possession he looked at Kazuma saying, "Well, you heard the dragon, you can use it on me." With a smile and a thumbs up, Kazaragi gave him conformation to use the technique on him. "Ahaha, what a strange relationship you two have. The demon may try to take you over, much like other monsters and beasts they don't exactly enjoy sharing their power. But if your bond is strong enough the dragon inside of you should be able to keep the demon at bay whenever you use its power. Who knows maybe it'll even like the two of you." Kazuma softly warning the two that were standing in front of him about the dangers of the technique they wanted to learn. Extending out one of his hands a black scroll appeared from nothing. "Here, put some of your blood in the scroll, it'll send your subconscious into the demon realm, where you'll find a new partner." Kazuma handing the scroll over to Kazaragi, becoming excited about the prospect of another user of the technique. Kazaragi make a small blade of ice and cut his hand, walking up to the scroll Kazaragi gave reason to Kazuma to why him and Hiryū relationship was so strange. "Well you see, I'm Hiryū's decedent, long story but its like we're family. Unlike other beasts sealed within people, they try to take over their hosts body or not share their chakra. But me and Hiryū were never like that. Not even when I met him." The blood dripped onto the scroll and stepped back as he was getting himself prepared mentally to drift into the Demon Realm. Knowing that going to the demon realm wasn't going to be your average stroll to the park, Hiryū prepared himself as well. "Will I be there alone, or will you come? Will you be able to communicate with me in the demon realm?"